


Шрамы на моём теле (и на твоей душе)

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Т4-33. Бойд/Дэнни. <br/>Когда Бойду сказали о том, что Дэнни - гей, он удивился. Занятый добыванием денег для семьи и погруженный в учебу, Бойд никогда не думал о своей ориентации. Но теперь его мысли постоянно возвращались к Махилани.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы на моём теле (и на твоей душе)

Когда Бойду сказали о том, что Дэнни – гей, он удивился. 

Занятый добыванием денег для семьи и погруженный в учебу, Бойд никогда не думал о своей ориентации, что уж говорить про ориентацию одноклассников. 

На большой перемене, сидя в столовой, Бойд искоса поглядывал на широкую спину Дэнни, и пытался понять… Как же такое возможно? 

Дэнни Махилани – гей. 

Бойд помнил, как Шерли (напарница по химии) томно вздыхала, глядя на Дэнни. Помнил, как Мэрилл (соседка на тригонометрии) обсуждала со своей подругой – какой Махилани классный, и как жаль, что он ни с кем не встречается. 

Все это было в средней школе, Бойд помнил. Помнил и взрыв сплетен и шепотков – в начале учебного года в старшей школе – когда все узнали, что Дэнни Махилани – гей. 

Бойд всегда морщился, слыша, как парни брезгливо шепчутся в спортивной раздевалке, а взгляд сам собой цеплялся за спокойную, доброжелательную улыбку Дэнни. 

Дэнни все слышал, конечно же. Только Дэнни было все равно, кто и что про него говорит. А Бойд недоумевал. 

Как так можно? Почему он не злится? Почему не отвечает на оскорбления? Почему продолжает улыбаться, словно это не о нем говорят: «пидорас», «членосос», «говномес», «уебок». 

Бойд был уверен. Про такого, как он, никто не шептался бы. Такого, как он, загнобили бы тут же, если бы он вдруг оказался геем, и об этом узнала бы вся школа. 

А вот с Дэнни все было иначе. 

В лицо Дэнни никто и ничего не говорил, но. 

После случая с железными копками в кроссовках (особо тупые и недалекие одноклассники решили «проучить» пидораса), сорвался не Дэнни, как следовало бы ожидать. 

Сорвался Джексон. 

Насыщенная ядом и угрозами речь капитана команды по лакроссу вдохновила всех, и к Дэнни больше никто не приближался с «нравоучениями». 

А Бойд все так же не мог перестать поглядывать на Махилани. Дэнни продолжал улыбаться, улыбаться доброжелательно, спокойно и тепло. 

Бойд думал – разве так можно улыбаться, когда знаешь, что большая часть парней тебя ненавидит, а большая часть девчонок презирает? 

Бойд сидел за столом позади Дэнни и сверлил взглядом объект своих мыслей. Бойд смотрел на крепкие, накаченные руки, смотрел на мощную спину, а когда Махилани и Уиттмор уходили из столовой, чертовы глаза спускались ниже – на узкие бедра, затянутые в плотные темно-синие джинсы. И в черепной коробке (в затылке, у основания шеи) начинало зудеть. 

Понравилось бы Бойду трахаться с парнем? 

Бойд смотрел на уходящего Дэнни исподлобья и размазывал по тарелке пюре. 

Бойд думал – если бы он был геем, поменялось бы в его жизнь хоть что-нибудь? 

Бойд думал – смог бы он трахать парня? 

Бойд думал – смог бы он дать парню трахнуть себя? 

Девчонки не смотрели на него, а под мешковатыми старыми толстовками не было видно накаченного тела. Спасибо ночным сменам на стройке. Бойд и не стремился показать свое тело. Шрамы на спине не вызывали восторга у девчонок. 

Бойд помнил глаза Эмили, когда они купались на озере. 

Эмили была первой и последней девчонкой, что посмотрела на него, что согласилась с ним гулять, что отказалась встречаться, увидев исполосованную грубыми шрамами гладкую темную кожу спины. 

Бойд думал – а парень (например, Дэнни), так же бы отреагировал, увидев шрамы на его спине? 

Бойд думал – если бы он был геем, что именно поменялось бы в его жизни? 

Бойд всегда усмехался, обдумывая этот вопрос, и прекрасно понимал, то именно поменялось бы. 

Он бы перестал быть пустым местом для всех. 

Он стал бы мишенью для ненависти, насмешек и презрения. 

Спасибо, не надо, говорил себе Бойд, и отрывал прилипший к рукам Дэнни взгляд. 

Бойд знал – он не Махилани, чтобы мягко улыбаться, зная, что о тебе говорит вся школа. 

*

Согласившись на укус, Бойд рассчитывал получить не только силу, но и… 

Сжав челюсти до зубовного скрежета, Бойд смотрел на себя в зеркало и едва сдерживал животную ярость, рвущую его внутренности на лоскуты. 

Шрамы на спине никуда не делись. Это было невозможно, нереально, Дерек обещал, но. Шрамы на спине так и остались. Они расползались кривыми линиями меж лопаток. Одним своим видом издевались. Напоминали о прошлом. 

Отвернувшись, Бойд натянул футболку обратно и затолкал воспоминания – о пьяном отчиме, о тонком железном шнуре, о бесконечных побоях – глубоко в себя. 

Затолкал и постарался забыть, чувствуя, как в висках пульсирует: «Отомсти, отомсти, отомсти». 

Только за испещрённую шрамами спину некому было мстить. 

Отчим давно уже сдох, что радовало Бойда и заставляло (скрепя зубами) мириться с мерзкими шрамами. 

*

\- Откуда эти шрамы? 

Бойд вздрогнул, словно кто-то ударил ребром ладони по его шее. 

Слишком неожиданным был вопрос, слишком неожиданно было услышать такой вопрос от Дэнни. 

Выдохнув и медленно вдохнув, отгоняя растекающееся под зажмуренными веками яростно-желтое, Бойд, растянув пухлые губы в улыбке-оскале, застегнул свою спортивную сумку. Выпрямился, взяв в руки футболку. Обернулся медленно. 

Дэнни сидел на скамье напротив и в раздевалке, кроме них двоих, остались только Гринберг и Трэвис. Те что-то обсуждали вполголоса, в другом конце помещения, и были слишком заняты, чтобы подслушивать разговор Махилани и Бойда. 

Бойд натянул на тело футболку, равнодушно рассматривая одноклассника. 

Дэнни распутывал шнурки на ботинках и смотрел спокойно, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. Вежливый интерес, почти равнодушный вопрос. 

\- Пьяный отчим и его методы воспитания, - фыркнул Бойд, и Дэнни перестал улыбаться тут же. 

Нахмурился чуть заметно, а затем коротко кивнул. 

Бойд отвернулся к своему шкафчику, считая, что разговор закончен. 

Раздражение и злость, скрутившиеся тугим узлом под ребрами, нужно было срочно выплеснуть. Нужно было срочно выйти за пределы школы, обратиться, и пробежать миль пять или десять. Ему нужно было успокоиться. 

\- Знаешь, - снова заговорил Дэнни, шнуруя ботинки. – Когда моя мать снова вышла замуж, наконец пережив смерть отца, я думал, это хорошо. Она наконец-таки снова будет улыбаться. 

Бойд замер, сжав в кулаках кожаную куртку, и почувствовал, как тихие слова, соскальзывающие с языка Махилани, впиваются ему в затылок, будто иголки. Откровение, которого Бойд не просил, вползало под кожу и вгрызалось в кости. Оно ядом растекалось по венам. Оно заставляло зверя внутри яростно драть когтями кишки и рваться наружу. 

\- Впрочем, мама улыбалась, когда он не бил ее на моих глазах. 

Бойд медленно обернулся, и Дэнни поднялся на ноги, поправляя футболку, а следом ремень на джинсах. 

На лице Дэнни была мягкая, спокойная полуулыбка. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, а Бойд (как обычно) впился глазами в эту чертовку улыбку и застыл. 

Дэнни закинул на плечо свою спортивную сумку и пожал плечами, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. 

\- У всех свои шрамы, Верн, и иногда нужно что-то покруче, чем ядовитая улыбка и кожаная куртка, чтобы справиться. 

Бойд сглотнул вдруг скопившуюся во рту вязкую слюну и медленно кивнул, ощутив, как тугой закостенелый узел злости и раздражения чуть ослаб. 

Наверное, ему показалось, но за спокойной и мягкой улыбкой, за странной фразой, за своим именем, произнесенным Дэнни, он вдруг ухватился за ответы на собственные вопросы, которые не давали ему покоя с начала учебного года в старшей школе. 

Впрочем, теперь Бойд не был ни пустым местом, ни слабаком. 

Он, конечно, не Махилани, он не стал бы улыбаться всем в ответ на оскорбления. 

Если я гей, - думал Бойд, впитывая, пожирая улыбку Дэнни. - Я смогу заткнуть всех недовольных. 

Оставалось только выяснить – гей он или нет?


End file.
